


Golden Rays

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Harris kwat and mrs sartori mentioned for a hot minute, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Short, angsty, experimental oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: Jamack finds out what happened to his ex-coworkers after Scarlemagne’s opening ceremony.
Kudos: 18





	Golden Rays

Jamack sat down on the concrete bench in silence, his gaze never leaving the statues in front of him.  
There before him stood Kwat, Harris, and Mrs Sartori glistening in the sun. Golden rays danced in the courtyard.  
His brow furrowed as he sat there with his vision clouding.  
A hand clasped his shoulder and he tensed.  
Even though the person was silent he knew who it was. He put his elbows on his knees and looked away finally but the gold was still burned into his vision.  
“Kipo...” he mumbled before letting a sigh escape his lips. “Can I-“  
“I’m sorry.” She said. He looked up to her, face scrunched in confusion. Her face twisted in response to seeing his glassy eyes.  
Neither talked, just staring at each other with tears in their eyes, both struggling to find the words that were stuck in their throats.  
Then, Jamack bent over and let it all out.


End file.
